<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Birthday by dwinchestersgirl88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566359">Surprise Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88'>dwinchestersgirl88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy, hermaphrodite draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Draco's birthday, but Draco has a surprise of his own</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco's birthday fic. Sorry its a day late because Archive bunched my paragraphs together so I had to separate them. I hope you all like it. I almost forgot to post this so I apologize for any and all mistakes.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.<br/>Happy Reading and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was captivated the moment they stepped out onto the stage. Oh he knew who they were, the hair was a dead giveaway. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them. Petite body clad in an emerald green bikini. Despite the five eight stature their legs looked neverending, tone and white as fresh fallen snow. They had the perfect roundness to their hips, tone belly, tiny waist, and the most enchanting pair of breasts he has ever seen; there was no doubt they were made to fit his hands.</p><p><br/>
Then they turned, causing him to catch their scent. Harry body was vibrating with lust and desire. It was also turning feral. Their scent was the scent of mate. A low growl sounded deep from his chest. His possessive nature was fighting to break free, but he knew if it did several people would die before he got to his mate.</p><p><br/>
Harry Potter wanted to know why his mate here. Why Draco Malfoy was in the muggle world? Why he was in a bikini babe auction on his birthday? All Blaise had told him was that today was Draco's birthday and he was be at this location. Harry had been surprised by the address because he had business here on Sirius' behalf. He was going to get his answers from Draco then punish him if he didn't like the answers.</p><p><br/>
First he had to stop other men from trying to win the bidding.</p><p><br/>
"Alright, gentlemen." The announcer spoke out. "We have the lovely Dray up for bid. And she assured me that the platinum is natural." He winked at the crowd. Harry let out a dangerous growl. "Who would like to start the bidding?"</p><p><br/>
"Five thousand pounds." A man from the back shouted.</p><p><br/>
Harry clenched his teeth. His precious mate was worth more than that. The flames in Draco's mercury eyes told him that the blond thought the same.</p><p><br/>
"A hundred thousand." Harry called out. He smirked when Draco eyes widen in recognition.</p><p><br/>
"One fifty." Another called out.</p><p><br/>
"Three hundred thousand." Harry countered. He looked at Draco, changing his eyes from green to violet. He watched Draco gasps silently, knowing the blond knew what the violet meant.</p><p><br/>
"Four hundred." A different man called out.</p><p><br/>
Harry stood up. "A million pounds." He said smoothly. The other men went quiet.</p><p><br/>
"Sold for a million pounds!" The announcer called out. "Enjoy your night with the lovely Dray."</p><p><br/>
Harry glared at the man as he took Draco's hand. He led them to the private area where the dressing rooms were located. He gave his mate a hard pointed look, Draco silently obeyed and went off to get dressed. When the blond was done Harry took his mate out to the alley, he double checked for anyone before apparating his mate to Potter Manor.<br/>
"Why were you there?" Harry growled when they appearing in the sitting room.</p><p><br/>
Draco scowled as he sat on the chesterfield couch. "I lost a bet to Blaise. Why were you there?"</p><p><br/>
Harry moved to sit next to his mate. "Checking an investment. Sirius was the co-founder of the Bikini Babe Auction. The other founder was asking for more money. I wanted to see if I wanted to keep funding it. I'm not because the money was suppose to go to charities, but the partner is pocketing a good size of it." Harry explained. "Also Blaise told me you would at that location." He smirked at the blond.</p><p><br/>
"He set me up." Draco glowered. "So, you're a vampire. When did that happen?"</p><p><br/>
Harry fought the urge to run his hand up Draco's leg when the blond crossed them.</p><p><br/>
"Sixth year at Slughorn's Christmas party. Sanguini and I were in an empty classroom talking about an allegiance. The blood he had been given had liquid Imperio in it. I stunned the house-elf before Sanguini attacked because after he had drinked it he knew it was poisoned. While I had been going through the change, Sanguini interrogated the elf. It was ordered by Dumbledore. Apparently the man didn't like the fact that I stepped out of his shadow our fourth year." Harry sneered briefly before making his face neutral. "What about your changes?"</p><p><br/>
"A part of my majority. I'm a hermaphrodite. Well its a sign of being a submissive Veela. Father was able to cancel the marriage contract between Astoria and I since I can no longer give her children."</p><p><br/>
"Good." Harry growled.</p><p><br/>
"How is that good?" Draco snapped.</p><p><br/>
"Mate." The vampire took over. He grasped his mate's rounded hips and moved them to straddle his lap. He pressed his nose into the blond's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the veela's blood running through the veins.</p><p><br/>
"Potter! Get a hold of yourself." Draco pushed at the vampire's shoulders.</p><p><br/>
Harry blinked get control back. "Sorry. The vampire is impatient. You are my mate. I won't push you into the mating."</p><p><br/>
Draco was paying much attention to Harry's words. He was trying to stop himself from rubbing against the large bulge that was pressing between his legs. Draco was sure his juices were beginning to soak through Harry's trousers. He was also busy feeling the hard abdomen muscles, hands slowly moving up the broad torso. Draco shivered in pleasure, he could feel that Harry's chest was covered in hair. That hard, strong, broad, chest. His small cock throbbed, his nipples were painfully hard, and his panties were completely ruined.</p><p><br/>
"Draco? Baby, are you listening to me?" Harry grasped the pointed chin and forced the mercury eyes to look at him.</p><p><br/>
"Yes. My choice if I want to mate." Draco purred. He gave into the urge and pressed his pussy more firmly against the thick bulge. He rubbed and rocked his hips, moaning as it hardened further.</p><p><br/>
Harry groaned loudly, his hands went under the skirt and palmed the fleshy bottom.</p><p><br/>
"Do you really want this?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes." Draco moaned.</p><p><br/>
Harry banished their clothes. His focus instantly went to pale naked body on his lap. His mate looked so fucking gorgeous. Nipples were hard and puffy, a pale rose color. Draco's cock was at least four inches long, his pale pussy was hairless and slick with juices.</p><p><br/>
"Oh Merlin," Draco mewled. He began rubbing his nipples and breasts through the thick forest of hair on his mate's chest. It was completely covered.</p><p><br/>
Harry chuckled. "You have a fixation on chest hair."</p><p><br/>
"I love it. Most wizards don't have chest hair." Draco pouted as he continued his movements.</p><p><br/>
"It's the clothes. Wizarding clothes are made with magic, so it makes the fabric too stiff. Its the one thing muggleborns, halfbloods, and Fenrir complain about." Harry explained.</p><p><br/>
"You kept yours." Draco looked up at Harry.</p><p><br/>
"I wear muggle clothes under my robes." Harry grinned.</p><p><br/>
"Good." Draco purred. He bent down and licked through the thick hair, up to Harry's neck, nipping his jaw before pressing his lips to his ear. "I want you to fuck me. Claim me."</p><p><br/>
The vampire growled as he changed their position. He laid between Draco's legs, spreading them open, then devoured his mouth. The kiss was dominating and dirty, full of tongue and saliva. The kind you only see in porn movies. He caressed the body that will belong to him by the end of the night, nearly crowing at being right about Draco's breasts fitting perfectly in his hand. He trailed one hand lower, cupping between his legs. Harry teased his cock, making his mate moan wantonly and beg for more. His fingers slid through the slick lips of the hairless pussy, straight into the tight hole. Draco cried out his name and canted his hips to get Harry's fingers to slide in deeper.</p><p><br/>
Harry's vampire purred when he felt the virginity wall. He teased it carefully and looked at his mate.</p><p><br/>
"Once I break this and bite you, you are mine. There will be no one else." Harry was giving the blond one last chance to change his mind.</p><p><br/>
"I don't want anyone else. I've loved you since third year. Claim me, Harry." Draco leaned up to kiss Harry sweetly.</p><p><br/>
Harry deepened the kiss as he guided his cock to the slick entrance. He held himself still after pushing the head of his cock into his mate. He broke the kiss to let his fangs lengthen, grazing them over the rapidly fluttering pulse point. At the same time, he bit Draco's neck and snapped his hips forward, tearing through the blond's virginity.<br/>
"Oh fuck, Harry!" Draco yelled out. His first orgasm had been instantaneous . He had not been expecting it, at all.</p><p><br/>
Draco loves the dual sensations. He had one hand on the back of Harry's head, keeping him in place as he tilted his head back exposing his neck further. His free hand was clamped on his mate's flexing arse cheek. His vampire had such a fat yet firm arse.</p><p><br/>
"Keep going, Harry. So good." Draco moaned. His hips were meeting every one of Harry's thrusts. The vampire was fucking into him with wild abandon and Draco didn't want it to end.</p><p><br/>
Harry rolled his hips, fucking into his lover deeper. He grasped the back of Draco's leg and pushed it towards his chest. He chuckled when Draco let out a keen, flushed body arched high in pleasure. Harry attached his lips to one nipple, carefully piercing it with his fang then sucked on it deeply. Draco cried out his second release. Harry thrust into him a few more times before filling his mate's body with his seed.</p><p><br/>
Wanting his mate to have one more orgasm, one more mark, Harry slowly made his way down Draco's body. He first sucked on the small cock, pulling away when Draco was close. He slid his tongue down between the slick pussy lips. At the first taste and smell of Draco's virgin blood and juices that were mixed with his seed, Harry growled lowly as he started licking and sucking it all away. His cock was hardening rapidly with every sound Draco made, every pull of his hair. Harry pushed two fingers into the still tight heat, fucking the pussy fast and deep. When Draco was close Harry bit down, fangs sliding into one of the hairless lips.</p><p><br/>
Draco screamed out his orgasm at both the pleasure and the pain. His body was curled around Harry's head as his vampire suck his blood from his pussy lip. Draco had never thought that such a thing was possible, or more like vampires would never do such a thing, but his mate proved that it was possible and pleasurable.</p><p><br/>
"Why did you bite me there?" Draco asked once they were calmer.</p><p><br/>
Harry stroked his thumb over the recent bite on Draco's pussy. He grinned when the blond let out a gasp and spread his legs open.</p><p><br/>
"That's why. Your marks are now you main endogenous zones. One touch, one small brush and you'll be begging me to take you."</p><p><br/>
"So I'm always going to be turned on. Thanks a lot, Harry."</p><p><br/>
Harry kissed his mate softly. "You'll learn to love it."</p><p><br/>
"Maybe." Draco muttered. He won't admit he already loves it.</p><p><br/>
Harry chuckled and caressed his mate's mark again. "Happy Birthday, Dray."</p><p><br/>
Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes. He didn't think the dark haired male knew when his birthday was. "Thank you."</p><p><br/>
"Blaise told me." Harry answered the unasked question. "You still have a few more hours to celebrate. What do you want to do?"</p><p><br/>
Draco rolled them after transfiguring the couch into a bed. He straddled Harry's hips and looked down with a grin on his face. "I get to play this time."</p><p><br/>
Harry folded his hands behind his head with a smile. "It's your birthday."</p><p><br/>
Draco purred happily at the sight of all that dark hair on his mate's body. This was the best birthday he has ever had. He made a mental note to thank Blaise for this. First he was going to drive his gorgeous vampire mate crazy.</p><p><br/>
~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>